


Something

by Magniloquence



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Qrow Branwen, FTM Qrow Branwen, Gay Clover Ebi, M/M, Overstimulation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ftm character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magniloquence/pseuds/Magniloquence
Summary: Qrow needs something and Clover is willing to help him figure out what.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if there's anything you want tagged, y'all. Ily guys, everyone's comments on my last fic prompted this, and I think I might just write a Sub!Qrow fic with a very eager, albeit inexperienced Dom!Clover. Lemme know! I'm really happy to be able to write erotica like this for y'all to enjoy.

Rewriting this!


End file.
